This project will study the biological, behavioral and psychological effects of primary school entry on a growing and vulnerable subpopulation of AIDS epidemic: children who are the long-term survivors of perinatally acquired HIV infection. Further, the proposed research will examine the same school entry effects among HIV- children of HIV+ mothers, in order to assess kindergarten adjustment among children affected psychologically, but not biologically, by HIV disease. The proposed research will thus address the role of primary school entry as a critical, developmental transition point in the biological and psychological adaptation of children affected by the AIDS epidemic.